1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-091047 discloses a card edge connector formed by connecting a harness-side connector in which a plurality of terminal fittings are arranged side by side in a harness-side housing and a board-side connector in which a circuit board is mounted on a board-side housing. When the two housings are connected, the plurality of terminal fittings are resiliently held in contact with a plurality of contact portions arranged side by side on an edge part of the circuit board.
If vibration is applied to the card edge connector as described above, the harness-side housing and the board-side housing are relatively displaced in a connecting direction, whereby position shifts caused by vibration occur between the terminal fittings and the contact portions. Thus, if vibration is intermittently received over a long time, it may result in contact failures between the terminal fittings and the contact portions.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and aims to improve the contact reliability of a circuit board and harness-side terminal fittings.